The days of Pokémon Christmas & the Pokémon Bash!
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: It's XMAS! My take on the pokemon xmas bash with major pokeshipping! included also, my version of 12 days of xmas, pokemon style! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Twelve Pokemon Days of Christmas!

"Hey guys! I found a book or rhymes!"

"Uhhh, Misty, It's no-where NEAR Christmas, its summer."

"Whatever!"

"Uhhh, you two, stop arguing. It's actually, AUTUMN. What book is it Misty?"

"Ohhh! I know this one!"

Ash peered over Misty's shoulder, only to smack his forehead,  
"Misty, it's NOT Christmas…" Ash mumbled ignorantly…

"I WOULDN'T CARE IF IT WAS FRIGGIN HALOWEEN OR EASTER! WE ARE GONNA ALL SING IT!"

Ash squeaked, "Ok, ok…"

"I'LL START! OK?" Misty asked.

Both Brock and Ash nodded obeying.

"Eh hem,

Misty: On the first day of Christmas,

Ash Ketchum gave to me…"

"They're not the words Misty!"

"JUST SING IT!" She moaned.

Ash: "A Psyduck in a plum tree…" Ash whined…

Misty smacked Ash hard, and then continued the song…

Misty: "On the second day of Christmas,

Ash Ketchum gave to me…"

It was Brock's turn…

Brock: "Two Chingling's ringing."

Ash: "And, a psyduck in a plum tree…" he groaned.

MISTY: "On the third day of Christmas, Ash Ketchum gave to me…"

"Three stinky stunky!"

Brock: "Two Chingling's Ringing!"

Ash: "And a psyduck in a plum tree!"

Misty: "On the fourth day of Christmas, Ash Ketchum gave to me!"

Ash: "Four Gaping Gibles!"

Misty: "Three stinky stunky!"

Brock: "Two Chingling's Ringing!"

Ash: "And a psyduck in a plum tree…"

Misty: "On the fifth day of Christmas, Ash Ketchum gave to me…"

Brock: "Five, P-I-K-A-C-H-U!"

"Pika!"

Ash: "Four Gaping Gibles!"

Misty: "Three stinky stunky!"

Brock: "Two Chingling's Ringing!"

Ash: "And a psyduck, in a plum tree!"

Misty: "On the sixth day of Christmas, Ash Ketchum gave to me!"

"Six Tearful Togepi!"

Brock: "Five, P-I-K-A-C-H-U!"

"Pika!"

Ash: "Four Gaping Gibles!"

Misty: "Three stinky stunky!"

Brock: "Two Chingling's Ringing!"

Ash: "And a psyduck, in a plum tree!"

Misty: "On the seventh day of Christmas Ash Ketchum gave to me…"

"Are you dree t'werps singin a Christmas carol?" Meowth interrupted.

"Well, we were! Until you guys interrupted!" Misty yelled.

"How about we make one up?" Jesse asked,

"What a splendid idea Jesse!" James chuckled in his English accent…

"Ok…" Ash answered.

"Well, here we go!" Jesse yodelled.

(My version of Pokemon Christmas Bash!)

**Chorus:** _Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
_  
**Dexter:** _Team Rocket, Brock, Misty and Ash._  
**Chorus:** _Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
Who's that Pokémon?_  
**Squirtle:** _Squi-Squi Squirtle!_

**Brock:**_ There are only two things on my list,_

_Either one would be my greatest gift!_

_Please put, under the mistletoe,_

_Nurse Joy or Jenny for Ol' Brocko'!_

_Do Misty a favour too, put her under the mistletoe?_

_Then I'll go and find her Ash,_

_Brock wants the romance to last!_

**Chorus:** _Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
Who's that Pokémon?_

**Brock:**_ Brock wants the romance to last!_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

_At the Pokémon Christmas bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

_Pika Pika!_

_Squi-Squi- squirtle! _

**Misty: **  
_I'm Misty, _

_Wrapping Presents with Horsea.  
Before helping with the Christmas tree._

_This Christmas,_

_There's no bad luck,_

_We'll even invite, Ash's Muk!_

_Oh Santa if you're really listening,_

_On my wish list,_

_There be only ONE thing!_

_Just give me one kiss from Ash!_

_At the Pokemon Christmas Bash!_

**Chorus:** _Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
Who's that Pokémon?_

**Misty:**_ Just give me one kiss from Ash!_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

_At the Pokémon Christmas bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

_Pika Pika!_

_Squi-Squi- Squirtle! _

**Ash: **_Hey everyone,_

_Merry Christmas to you! (Pika!)_

_I'm here with Pikachu!_

_Togepi's asleep under the Christmas tree,_

_There's a little prize in stall for Misty!_

_Please Santa,_

_Can you help me faster?_

_To beat Gary and become a Pokémon Master! _

_Gotta catch em all,_

_Y'see…_

_I gotta secret to tell Misty!_

_I'm worried I'll end up kissed, at last._

_At the Pokémon Christmas Bash!_

**Chorus:** _Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
Who's that Pokémon?_

**Ash:**_ I'm worried I'll end up kissed at last._

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

_Pika Pika!_

_Squi-Squi- Squirtle! _

**Jesse: **_This year we thought we'd be nice!_

**James: **_And take a break from electric mice!_

**Meowth: **_Meowth! Dat's right!_

**James: **_We're gonna get those twerps to kiss tonight!_

**Meowth: **_Team rocket don't wanna be zapped!_

**All:**_ At the Pokémon Christmas Bash! _

**Chorus:** _Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
Who's that Pokémon?_

**Meowth: **_Team Rocket don't wanna be zapped!_

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

_Pika Pika!_

_Squi-Squi- Squirtle! _

_Who's that Pokémon at the Pokémon Christmas bash?  
Who's that Pokémon?_

**Brock:**_ It's Brock! _

**Misty:**_ Misty!_

**Ash: **_And Ash!_

_Who's that Pokémon?_

**Meowth:**_ Team Rocket don't wanna be zapped!_

**All: **_Happy holidays from the Pokémon cast!_

_Not to forget, Misty and ASH!_

_At the Pokémon Christmas Bash!_

_(Ash and Misty turn red and exit from the mistletoe…)_

_**THE END!**_


	2. Chapter 2

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
